The Girl Who Can't Feel Love
by Kass28
Summary: Venizia The Daughter of Chaos is traveling Earth when she comes across broken and rejected Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson. Can he help her to feel love even though she is the only of her siblings fated to not be aloud to do so?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or PJO they belong solely to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer**

 **Prologue**

Love is crazy and unexplainable. So why do we feel it so strongly. Is it a chemical reaction in our brains that controls it, a matter of our heart's? I can tell you right now I don't know because people like me that are not human don't feel it the way humans often do. We only feel it when we find our mates. Well now that I've mentioned I'm not human I guess I should tell you what and who I am. I am the daughter of Chaos god of creation and the universe and the Princess Isrealia a water pixie, siren and mermaid. I like to think my parents cared for each other but the truth is I'll never really know. My mom died giving birth to my brother Osiris, my sister Hera (not the goddess) and myself. I feel the pain of never getting to meet my mother but I feel nothing else. My siblings and I were raised to be Warriors and to never let our feelings control us. It's easy seeing as sirens don't have much in the first place so as I sit here telling you my story I feel nothing. I have never cried and will never feel romantic love until I meet my mate. I'm OK with that because love is weakness and I don't want to ever feel weak. I am my father's Heir. I will be the next Chaos. I AM Venizia.


	2. First meeting and the Maidens Vow

**Chapter 1**

Ven ran through the woods of Washington following the vision she had of the young eighteen-year-old girl lying beside a tree. She broke through the brush once more and came upon the horrid sight of the girl from her vision collapsed on the ground near death with cold. She made a split-second decision and grabbed the girl and created a portal back to her hide-out. She put the girl down on a spare bed and laid a blanket on her. She then ran to her room and grabbed some dry clothes to put on the girl after she woke her up.

I walked up to the girl and tried to shake her awake. When that didn't work I used my magic to see what was wrong with her. What I found was so disturbing I almost lost control of emotions I thought were long lost to me. It seems that the vampires the girl had been hanging around were using their allure on her since the day she moved to town. She was now so drugged by them that if she wasn't healed soon she would die from the withdrawal of their drugging affect.

Once again, I put my hands on the girl's head and started focusing on bringing her back from the fog she was in. I finally succeeded after 15 minutes and removed my hands just as the girl sat up with a start. The teen turned her head wildly and started shaking and calling for her dad. When she caught sight of me she threw question after question so fast.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Where's my dad? Is He okay? Who are you?" The girl asked in rapid succession.

"I can't tell you where you're at, but you are safe. I saved you from dying in the forest by bringing you here after I killed the red headed cold one. I'm not sure about your father as I don't know him. Also, my name is Venizia, but you can call me Ven. I do have one question for you. You have been used and abused by the men in your life even your father. Don't deny it I can see it in your eyes. Do you really wish to go back there? If not, I have an option that would benefit you quite well. By the way what is your name? Keep in mind if you take my option you can take another name if you so choose." I told her while sitting down across from her in the reclining chair. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment then said:

"My name was Bella Swan but I think I want to change it to Astrid Warren and I want to hear this option you have for me." She said in a quiet yet confident voice.

"Before I tell you the option I need to tell you that I'm not human. I'm the daughter of the Greek god Chaos. I am also his heir. Now the option is that I summon my niece the goddess Artemis and have you join her hunters. How does that sound to you?" I asked her. She looked at me in disbelief for several moments then started to really comprehend what I just told her. I watched on as she really thought about what I told her and when she finally came out of thought she gave me a determined look and said:

"I would like to join the hunters! I have had enough of men using and controlling me. How do I go about joining them?" She rushed out all in one breath.

"I will summon her now. Once she gets here you will be questioned to see if you are eligible to become a hunter. I have no doubt she will take you." I told Bella to try and calm her down. "Goddess Artemis I summon you here in my time of need. Aid me please." We waited for a few seconds when finally, a flash of light startled Bella. There standing in front of us in her 12-year-old form was the Goddess Artemis herself.

"You called Aunt. What did you need?" She said looking to me for an answer. "Yes Artemis. This is Bella Swan or as she has changed her name Astrid Warren. She would like to join the hunt." I told her answering her question.

"I see, why young Astrid do you want to join my hunt?" She asked looking to the girl now with a questioning gaze.

"My Lady I have been used and abused by my father and mother and had my heart shattered when I found that my relationship with my ex-boyfriend was nothing but glamour and lies. I have had enough of men and want nothing more to do with them." She said starting of shy but gaining confidence with every word she spoke.

"Well Astrid I believe you are perfect for the hunt. It's now time for you to swear the Vow. Are you ready?" Artemis asked after a moment of silence following the girls impassioned speech.

"Yes, Lady Artemis I am." Came the reply.


End file.
